DP063: Hot Springing a Leak!
is the 11th episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot Ash trains Turtwig to use Energy Ball. He fails, but Ash encourages him. Brock proposes to go before it is too late. Ash calls Turtwig back and is ready to go to the next Pokémon Center. However, there is no Pokémon Center nearby, so Dawn proposes to go to the Hot Spring, as there is a friend of her that runs a hotel near the spring. The heroes come to Dawn's friend, Leona, who wants her Swinub's help. As she sees her, Leona says Dee-Dee, so Dawn demands to cut out the name. Leona feels a bit sorry for Dawn, as she saw her latest Contest, but cheers her up, as she knows the next Contest Dawn will win. Dawn respond she is taking a break from it. Dawn, per Ash's demand, introduces Leona to him and Brock. Ash proposes a battle, but Leona has no time for it. Dawn tells Leona they will go in the Hot Spring, even if Leona tries to convince them it is not ready yet. As they jump in the water, they notice the water is cold and shallow, something Leona tried to tell them. Leona worries that something happened in the source of the Hot Spring that caused the trouble, so her parents went to see the problem, otherwise the hotel will be closed. So, as an alternative, she will use Swinub to search for another hot spring. Dawn remembers Leona's braveness, as she encouraged her to step against a bully in the kindergarten. The Swinub search and seem to have found a source. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is ready to get water from a hot spring for the boss, who'd reward them for that. Leona sees from far steam from the hot spring and are shocked to see a new hotel will be built. Team Rocket sees them from far, so Meowth goes to chase them away (dressed as a worker). Leona objects to the idea of a new hotel, so Team Rocket (as workers) tell her they worked hard and dug out the source. Leona smells and touches the water and is convinced it is from her hot spring and accuses them of tapping her water. Jessie demands a proof to show that it is Leona's water. Brock thinks it might come from the same source and it might have the same characteristics. Suddenly, a Wooper appears, with something attached to its tail. Leona recognizes it is her parents' Wooper and they arrive as well. They ask her what is she doing here and responds she is doing what they do - investigating. Leona's father has seen another pipe, connected to their own to steal the water. They sent the Wooper through the pipe and ended up near them. Seeing they have been lying, Team Rocket removes their disguises. Leona demands of them to return everything how it was, but Meowth presses a button and everyone gets wet from a robot, who sprayed water. Pikachu goes to use Thunderbolt, but Ash warns him it might electrocute everyone. Pikachu uses Iron Tail instead, but this does nothing on the robot, as it is slippery. Remembering their old days, Dawn and Leona have a plan. Swinub dig and push the robot, causing all the water to be sprayed on Team Rocket and be hot. With Buneary's Ice Beam, the machine malfunctions and falls on Team Rocket, who blast off. The heroes promise to check out the hot spring, as soon as the pipe has been fixed. While they are at it, Leona proposes a Tag Battle: she and Dawn vs. Ash and Brock. Leona sends a Swinub, Dawn her Piplup, Brock his Sudowoodo and Ash his Chimchar. Swinub charges to tackle, but Sudowoodo dodges. Piplup goes to peck, but gets scratched by Chimchar. Piplup uses BubbleBeam on Sudowoodo and Swinub Ice Shard on Chimchar, but miss. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, but Piplup and Swinub evade, so Chimchar charges with Flame Wheel. Remembering they stood together against the bully, Dawn and Leona unite their forces. Chimchar strikes, but does not see any Pokémon and gets hit by Swinub's digging, while Piplup emerges as well. Chimchar gets soaked by Whirlpool, as Dawn and Leona remember they defeated the bully. Chimchar gets attacked by BubbleBeam. Swinub uses Blizzard, but gets attacked by Double Edge, though Chimchar gets attacked. With Sudowoodo copying the move via Mimic, all Pokémon are frozen. Everyone accepts the idea that it is a tie. During the night, everyone goes in the Hot Spring. Leona plans to go to the Gym Battles and wishes luck in Ash's. Leona knows with the Hot Spring, Dawn will get back to the Contests in no time. Ash asks Leona why does Dawn's friends call her Dee-Dee. Leona begins to explain, but Dawn does not want them to know the secret and pushes her in the water, so they keep it a secret. Next day, the heroes leave. Trivia *An episode featuring three Swinub and hot springs also appeared during the Johto saga. *Leona greeted Dawn by calling her Dee Dee (Japanese: ピカリ Pikari), the same nickname Kenny uses for Dawn. *Leona uses Dawn's catchphrase often in this episode saying "No need to worry" (Japanese: "Daijōbu!"). *Professor Oak's lecture: Luxray **Pokémon senryū: うせものを　みつけてにっこり　レントラー Usemono o, mitsukete nikkori, Rentorā. *Polka O Dolka, By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, and Pokémon Symphonic Medley were used as background music. *This episode's dub title is a before and after. The first half is "hot spring" and the second half is the term "springing a leak." Mistakes *When Ash's Turtwig uses Energy Ball in the beginning, its Japanese voice can be heard beneath its English voice. *When Dawn pushes Leona underwater, her navel disappears. *After the Tag Battle finishes, Swinub is frozen, which is impossible, as Ice types are immune to freezing outside of Tri Attack. Gallery Dawn is upset of being called Dee-Dee DP063 2.jpg The water is too shallow DP063 3.jpg Leona encourages Dawn DP063 4.jpg Team Rocket taunts DP063 5.jpg Wooper and the device DP063 6.jpg The leak in the pipe DP063 7.jpg The water is sprayed DP063 8.jpg The machine goes to fall down DP063 9.jpg The Pokémon are frozen DP063 10.jpg Dawn pushes Leona down }} Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Kazue Kinoshita